Log: Jericho's Chiminage Talk
Grey Incorporated - David's Office(#305RJ) Floor to ceiling windows cover one wall of this expansive office, and floor to ceiling bookshelves cover the other three. Smaller bookshelves are arranged in neat order about the office, with a mahogany desk centered near the windows. Leather chairs form a half-moon around the front of the desk, with an expensive, high-backed desk chair taking the place of prominence behind the desk. On the desk are arranged, carefully, papers, a pencil sharpener, office supplies, and a 4 inch tall obsidian statuette of a wolf, crouched and ready to attack. There is not a single object in the room that's out of place. PC Characters: David and Jericho Date: 10/26/10 The office at Grey Inc is winding down for the night, this Tuesday afternoon. The office lights are turning off one by one, though the executive offices stay brightly lit as a few of the more dedicated employees are working late. In David's office, surrounded on two sides by ceiling-high stacks of books, with an outside wall made of glass looking out over the city, the CLO of Grey Inc is sitting in his office chair, turned towards his windows. German opera places quietly from a set of speakers on his desk, and he nurses a glass of scotch on the rocks, eyes closed and waiting for his guest. Jericho knocks on the door before opening it and stepping inside, shutting the door once more behind him. The office does have an impressive atmosphere, and the Galliard unconsciously straightens his jacket as he walks across the room. "David," he greets, his expression neutral, calm. "You wanted to talk?" The music fades away as Jericho makes himself known, and David turns around with a smile. "Mr. Nichols. Glad you could make it," he says, tossing the remote for the stereo system on his desk before standing up. "Care for a drink?" "Barely," says Jericho with a light sigh. "Not one of her better days. - And how could I resist? You have good taste in drinks. Some scotch, perhaps." He glances towards David's own drink as he approaches the desk. The black wolf on the desk is noted, and the man leans down a bit to get a better look. "You really are the sort that has all his affairs in order, aren't you? Or so your office would claim." "Ah, that's unfortunate. How is Sarah? Is she faring any better these days? Seen any therapists or theurges?" David goes to the liquor cabinet, scooping ice into a snifter and pouring out a few thick fingers of scotch. No reason to be stingy with family. He chuckles at Jericho's assessment. "It's a good image to put forth, at the very least." Jericho frowns. "Unless we know any kin therapists... Or Garou. I'm trying to give her some time to accept that where we're staying is safe, first. I lied and said I knew the Rite of Safe Sleeping, just to get her to relax in the apartment. Probably should actually learn it someday. I figure, when the moon's smaller, I'll take a theurge to talk with her. Or someone. I'd thought that Rena or some of the kin could maybe talk with her. Someone she wouldn't feel is a threat. I think she fear us, even. I haven't tried shifting in front of her since the incident. Perhaps a theurge might also be able to find a way to help with her physical scars, too." "I could put a few calls into Denver, see if anything comes up. However a roadtrip may not be in her best interests." David comes over with Jericho's scotch, passing it across to the Galliard and gesturing for him to sit. "Kin have good reason to fear us, much of the time. I'm not the type for speculation on the mental state of others, however. I give you my condolences however, and any help I can offer." Sitting down in his chair, he rests his elbows on the desk edge, lacing his fingers under his chin while he just scrutinizes Jericho for a moment. "How long have you been a guest at the Looking Glass, Jericho?" Jericho takes the drink with a grateful smile and moves to sit in the chair across from the Ragabash. "I'd appreciate the calls. I want nothing more than to see her healed. And no, we've been on the road far too long as it is." He takes a drink while considering that last question, watching the other Shadow Lord for any signs of his thoughts. "It's been...Two months?" He blinks. "Maybe just about three." David has a very placid smile on his face, though he certainly does look thoughtful. "Two months. Quite a while, isn't it? What are your thoughts on becoming a bona fide member of Looking Glass? Or are you planning on staying a guest?" Jericho lifts his brows at the question, then smiles as he relaxes a little, mostly in the shoulders. "Ah, is that what this is about? Actually, I was considering becoming a member, if you'll have us. I've been thinking about what I might be able to offer, and I have a couple ideas now. For chiminage. I'm interested in offering the kin here some lessons in basic defense. It's something that's been on my mind after what's happened. I'm not sure if knowing more would've prevented what had happened, but if there's the possibility that it could... Also, I know some gifts that might be of use, particularly to you." David smiles at Jericho's offer, nodding slightly. "Those are certainly excellent offers, and the Sept would be more than grateful for your tutelage. However, considering the circumstances, I feel I should ask you for just a /little/ more than that, as part of your chiminage. Nothing you can't handle, I assure you. Shall I go on?" Jericho doesn't look surprised, but his eyes do narrow suspiciously. "I might still offer to teach the kin, chiminage or no, provided their tribes agree." He smiles and leans back in his chair, wrapping his hands around the scotch glass. "By all means, I'm curious about what you'd ask." "I doubt very much you'll meet many refusals. It's something we take seriously here, the protection of our kin. As for your chiminage... I certainly like your idea of teaching me a gift, how about we add that on, hmmm? As for the meat of it... I prefer to give people choices." David sits up straight, taking a sip of his scotch. "You have two choices: Either a) acquire a useful asset for the Sept, or b) ..." Pause for effect, as he turns his laptop around to face the Galliard. "Tell me your real name." The laptop screen has, very clearly, "Jericho Nichols" in the Google search field, and only a few paltry search results beneath it. Jericho lifts his brows as those choices are offered. His gaze lowers to the laptop, noting the search there, and then lifts to meet David's. "I meant it when I said I was starting fresh. Jericho is as true a name as any I have. So, I'll go with A. It sounds like more fun." And he offers David a small, wolfish grin. David still smiles just as placidly, nodding and turning the laptop back towards himself. "Understandable. Making a fresh start is never easy, hmm? It always takes a little bit more effort to earn the trust of those around you. So!" He claps his hands together, sitting back in his chair. "You have your chiminage. Teach the kin to defend themselves, if their elders allow it. Teach me a Gift. And acquire an asset for the Sept. Speaking of which...tell me about your Gifts you know. You've piqued my curiosity." Jericho takes a longer drink of his scotch, then says, "I never expected to be easily trusted. I realize that I'll have to prove myself to this Sept, and I intend to. As for the Gifts, there's two that might be of interest to you. One allows you to tip the balance in your favor when you're in an apparently even match. We both know there's never truly an even match. There's always a way to win, if you look for it. This gift aids in finding that edge. And seizing it. ...And then, I've another gift that I've also found very useful. When threatened or even in combat, you can stall your enemy, cause them to hesitate, so that you can either gain the upper hand or escape." "Very true. If you ever find yourself in an even match, you didn't prepare well enough, I say." David laces his fingers over his stomach, thinking for a moment... "Hmmm... I daresay, I'm always a fan of sharpening my tongue. How did you come across that particular Gift?" "Prying into my past again?" says Jericho, his smile deepening. "I can tell teaching sessions are going to keep me on my toes. It's the first gift I learned of the Fostern rank. It suits me. I would rather avoid a fight, if I can help it. Most times. It's called the Cold Voice of Reason." David makes a dismissive gesture. "Just trying to make small talk. And yes, I can imagine that would be quite useful. Though you do look like you can take care of yourself in a fight." "Enough," says Jericho, shrugging his shoulder. "I'm no Ahroun, but I've been in a few scrapes. Better with a gun than my fists, though. Anyways, that Gift likely saved our lives the day I rescued Sarah. Had one last enemy corner us as I was carrying her out, and I was able to stall him long enough to leave. I think it'd serve you well if it's what you choose." Category:Logs